goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Penny and Mitch Get Executed
Cast *Kimberly as Kento Koshiba, Kirinta Kusano, Mitsuo Koinuma, Būta Tonda, Monta Kimura, Hongmao, Niisuke Momoyama, Kanta Kabayama *Kate as Scooter *Emma as Nyakkii Momoyama, Ramurin Makiba and Olivia Flaversham *Diesel as Big Pauly *Simon as Shimatarō Shimano *Young Guy as Mitch *Salli as Elizabeth Ashworth, Sakura Shimano, Ms. Shikako, Ms. Kūko, and Ms. Inuko *Joey as James Midorihara, Male Japanese judge and Parappa *Kayla as Penny *Ivy as Shimajirō Shimano, Lantu, Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Asako Kageyama, Satomi Hiroyuki, Yasuko Minamoto and Fievel Mousekewitz *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Julie as Junie B. Jones Transcript - Haunted House plays in the background for the intro] (If You See This Sign, Please Turn Down Your Volume!) (Benesse Animations) (Shimajirō Shimano Productions) (Presents) (Penny and Mitch Get Executed) 25, 2015 Kento Koshiba: "Oh my god, Penny and Mitch unbanned themselves from YouTube and GoAnimate! They are supposed to be banned forever! I better go to Penny and Mitch's house immediately!" Koshiba leaves his home located in Benessetown, GoAnimate City and goes over to Penny and Mitch's house minutes later Kento Koshiba: "This is where Penny and Mitch live!" Koshiba enter Penny and Mitch's house Kento Koshiba: "What did Penny and Mitch do?!" Big Pauly: "They told us to burn in hell! We told them no to do it, but no, they freaking disobeyed us!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch, you both have gone way too far!" Asako: "I agree with my boyfriend, you both will be wearing diapers forever!" Kikko Hayashida: "You both will forget all of your memories captured by B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton, Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame and will become permanent fans of Ni Hao, Kai-lan forever for the entire life!" Kirinta Kusano: "You both will receive home detention for the rest of the life!" Mitch: "Wait, don't do that, please! Is there something you're going to say us?" Nyakkii: "What?! And why should you recieve home dentention forever? What's wrong now?!" Penny: "Is there something you want to know about us and what we did that was wrong?" Big Pauly: "Yes! And excuse me, Penny and Mitch, but Kento Koshiba says you killed 500,000 people and a young year old Japanese Arctic girl fox named Machiko Matsuda. Is this true?" Scooter: "If it is, then oh my gosh, we will be extremely furious." Junie J. Bones: "Tell us now, or you will be grounded while you wish you had more friends to help you out." Penny: "You are not going to like this, and well, I'm afraid we cannot see this, but yes, we did." Mitch: "And well, I'm afraid me and Penny cannot say this, but yes, it's true. We killed 500,000 people and a young 6 year old Japanese Artic girl fox named Machiko Matsuda. And since I agree with Penny, we're really sorry." (Everyone becomes shocked as a Dun Dun Dun sound effect played. Mimirin Midorihara begins to cry in Pinkie Pie's voice from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic as everyone else becomes very furious at Penny and Mitch before Mimirin becomes very furious at Penny and Mitch, who look sad and fearful) Big Pauly: Scary Voice 2000% louder WHAT IN THE WORLD?!!!!!! PENNY AND MITCH, YOU TWO BLOOMING SONS OF SOME GUNS!!! HOW COULD YOU?!!! HOW FREAKING COULD YOU BOTH BAD USER FAN IDIOTS KILL 500,000 PEOPLE AND MACHIKO MATSUDA?! YOU TWO IDIOTS BROKE ONE OF THE LORD'S TEN COMMANDMENTS AND WENT AGAINST, DR. MARTIN LUTHER KING JR. AND THE CIVIL RIGHTS MOVEMENT, YOU GOSH DARN STUPID PUNK FREAKING BAD BOY COWARDS!!!!!!" Penny: "But we didn't mean to do it on purpose." Mitch: "Yeah, besides, it was a serious accident on purpose." Junie B. Jones: "Well, too bad!" Shimajirō Shimano: Scary voice 2000% louder YOU STUPID IDIOT BAD USER FAN KIDS SHOULD KNOW THAT MACHIKO MATSUDA IS A KIND HEARTED ARCTIC GIRL FOX AND A GREAT FRIEND AND CLASSMATE OF ALL TIME! NOW YOU BOTH MADE MY GIRLFRIEND, MIMIRIN CRY VERY MEGA HARDER!!!! NOW SHE'S REALLY MAD AT YOU FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Scooter: Scary voice 1000% louder That's it! Now you two retarded clumsy oaks are even grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded twice as hard! Big Pauly: "Now, for your punishment, we are going to her funeral." Penny: Robotnik's voice "NO!" Mitch: "We are not going to her funeral!" Dood: Also you will watch my shorts on DVD. Scooter: "Go there right now otherwise I will call the police on you two!" Junie B. Jones: "I agree with your parents." to Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, classmates and teachers, including Big Pauly and Scooter looking sad at Machiko's funeral as the A Special Place soundtrack plays in the background Mrs. Shikako Shikano: "We will all miss the greatest student from our kindergarten, Machiko Matsuda. She got killed by two murderers. Ladies and gentlemen, here is her babysitter Elizabeth Ashworth from London, England." (A young 14 British girl named Elizabeth Ashworth walks up and gave a funeral speech about Machiko) Elizabeth Ashworth: "Machiko is the most kind hearted girl arctic fox I have ever met in my whole life. Now, I'm heartbroken because Penny and Mitch killed her." Mrs. Shikako Shikano: "OK, ladies and gentlemen, it's time to take her coffin into her grave." to: Penny, Mitch, Shimajirō, Big Pauly, Scooter and the visitors are in a Japanese graveyard Penny: "Yay! No more Machiko! Goodbye forever! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Mitch: "Goodbye, and good riddance! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Shimajirō and the visitors are angry, Penny and Mitch are shocked as A Special Place stops playing and ends Big Pauly: "Oh my god! Penny and Mitch! How dare you be happy for Machiko's death!" Kento Koshiba: "Penny and Mitch! I am fed up of your attitudes!" Scooter: "Get in the car! Big Pauly, Junie B. Jones, and I will drive you both home." and Mitch leave the graveyard Shimajirō: "Scooter and Big Pauly, is it OK if I go to Target and buy packs of diapers?" Scooter: "Not a chance! I already have too many diapers of a lifetime for Penny and Mitch. Thanks anyway. See you at our house." and Big Pauly leave the graveyard and Kirinta Kusano picks up the phone Kirinta Kusano: "Hello, Parappa the Rapper. Penny and Mitch killed my classmate Machiko Matsude, a young 6 year old arctic girl fox." Parappa: "What?! Penny and Mitch killed Machiko? Oh my God! They are so gonna get it. Thanks for calling me, Kirinta Kusano. Bye!" Kirinta Kusano: "Bye!" to: Penny and Scooter are in Penny's bedroom Scooter: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Penny: "Mom! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" to: Mitch and Big Pauly are in Mitch's bedroom Big Pauly: "Everything in your room including all of your Junie B. Jones, Ned's Newt, Groundling Marsh, The Big Comfy Couch, Geronimo Stilton stuff is going to be demolished once and for all, we're also going to sell all of your Hercules and The Hunchback of Notre Dame stuff made by Disney to a Disney store in Challenge Island and you would not like it at all!" Mitch: "Dad! Please! Anything but getting rid of all of my stuff!" King Of The Monsters appear and destroys Penny and Mitch's stuff Penny and Mitch: in Jazzi and Custard's voices "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Big Pauly: "And we got something else for you both!" Penny: "What is it, Dad and Mom?" Scooter: We've got diapers for you! Mitch: "Oh no! Not diapers!" Penny: "You better not put diapers on us when we are too old for those!" Junie B. Jones: That's too bad. You will be wearing them forever. Big Pauly: "And to add to that, you both are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever!" Shimajirō Shimano: "I'm Shimajirō Shimano. Me and my friends and family are extremely furious at you for the murder of our beloved classmate, Machiko! Hana Shimano: "I'm Hana Shimano! Me mad!" Mimirin: "Hello. My name is Mimirin Midorihara. You better hurt me because if you both do, my boyfriend will total you both for this!" Floppy Rabbit: "Floppy Rabbit here. You both are considered to be the worst YouTubers and trolls in the entire history!" Torippii: "I am Torippii Sorano. You both will pay attention to our franchise and we strongly mean it!" Ramurin: "I'm Ramurin Makiba. You two perverted kids should be ashamed of yourselves!" Nyakkii: "Nyakkii Momoyama here. I can't believe you murdered our classmate, Machiko! It's against the Bible!! You better not kill my boyfriend, Takeo, or else I will come over and beat you both up and worse I will scratch you two so badly that you two will bleed!" Zōta Ikeno: "I'm Zōta Ikeno. We are mad at you two for murdering our classmate!" Kanta Kabayama: "Kanta Kabayama here. You two will pay attention to our show and we mean it!" Monta Kimura: "It is i, Monta Kimura. We are very disappointed in you two for murdering our classmate! Kirinta Kusano: "Kirinta Kusano here. We will make you two pay for this!" Sakurako Koinuma: "My name is Sakurako Koinuma. Seriously, Penny and Mitch! You two are the worst and stupidest kids in history! You two better not kill my boyfriend, Senichi, or else I will come over and severely bite you two perverts like any dog has done before!" Kento Koshiba: " I'm Kento Koshiba! Penny and Mitch, we told Santa Claus that you both are not getting anything for Christmas for the rest of the life!" Marurin Sasaki: "It is i, Marurin Sasaki! I will punch you two in the face for killing our classmate Machiko! You better not kill my boyfriend, Rei, or else I will go WWE on you both so painfully!" Būta Tonda: "Būta Tonda here. You both will pay attention to us and we strongly mean it!" Kikko Hayashida: "I'm Kikko Hayashida. We are very furious at you and we will beat you two up! Don't you dare even think about killing my boyfriend, Akio, or else I will come over and beat you two up so severely that you two boys will bleed!" Taro: "Taro here! Simba and Nala will beat you both up for disrespecting the Circle of Life, you disgraceful kids! You better not kill my girlfriend, Morina, or else I will beat you both up and bite you two boys in the leg!" Gonta: "Gonta here. I will slam my fists into and send you two flying to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin!" Nyamie: "Nyamie here. We are very angry at you for killing our classmate Machiko! She was a good friend of ours! Don't think about uploading another sex tape or else I will come over and beat you both up and scratch you two severely!" Mario: "I'm Mario. You two will play all Mario games until you both win or else, I will shoot fireballs at the two of you!" Luigi: "I'm Luigi!" Princess Peach: "I'm Peach. If you both make grounded videos out of me, you both will be sent back to Mental People's Home!" Princess Daisy: I'm Daisy. If you both destroy Peach's castle, I will whack you both with a golf club!" Toad: "I'm Toad. I'm 100% way better than you two!" Toadette: "I'm Toadette. If you both make grounded videos out of me, I will call the cops to come and arrest the two of you!" Toadsworth: "I'm Toadsworth. You both are worse than Rookie and Coin Bro!" Japanese police car parks outside the 3 story Japanese police station to: Penny and Mitch at a Japanese police station standing in front of a police height chart Penny and Mitch got measured by the police height chart Male Japanese Police Officer: "OK, Penny and Mitch! It's time to go to court." Japanese police car parks outside a Japanese courthouse to: Penny and Mitch in the Japanese courthouse Male Japanese Judge: Court is now in session, Judges vs Penny and Mitch! So Penny and Mitch, how do you both plead? Penny: Me and Mitch plead not guilty! Shimajirō Shimano: "Read the charges your honor!" Male Japanese Judge: "Penny and Mitch, you two are charged with murdering a 6 year old Japanese girl artic fox named Machiko Matsuda along with 500,000 people, making violent threat videos out of innocent users and all other terrible things you two had done from 2012 to this year! Is any witnesses to call?" Kento Koshiba: "I will like to call myself to the stand!" Koshiba walks to the stand Male Japanese Judge: "Okay Kento Koshiba, please tell me! What bad things Penny and Mitch do from 2012 to this year?" Kento Koshiba: "Well, from 2012 to this year, Penny and Mitch caused lots of trouble at school, chewing gum in class lots of times, cursing in class lots of times, bullying Innocent students, smashing windows with bats, stealing money from vending machines, making grounded videos out of innocent users, making violent threat videos out of innocent users, cursing at their teachers, yelling at their teachers, attacking their teachers, cursing at innocent students, cursing at innocent students, attacking innocent students, getting punished with hot sauce and cold showers by Scooter and Big Pauly and they called the visitors to give them Warren styled punishments and have Penny and Mitch beaten up by Shimajirō's kindergarten teachers, killed Barney so many times with AK-47 guns, getting held back to preschool and got strongly expelled for life so many times, harassing and trolling innocent users on YouTube and Google Plus, ranting on Shimajirō and got sent to India, but they escaped from India the next day, stealing the teacher's job, stealing the principal's job, pushing, shoving, throwing, punching and kicking students down the stairs, killing them instantly, starting massive food fights in the cafeteria, giving their school computers viruses, drawing inappropriate porn drawings on the chalkboards, giving poisoned foods to anyone, calling their baby sister Junie B. Jones Jr. stupid and using bad language amd racial insults towards Mary Ishiyama, a 6 year old Mimirin Midorihara look-alike Japanese American girl rabbit, disrespecting the Circle of Life and setting the entire Pride Lands in Tanzania on fire at the same time and end up getting sent to Nick Jr.'s China the next day for their punishment, watching porn in class so many times, getting sent to military school so many times, kidnapping Shimajirō Shimano and tickling his feet lots of times, kidnapping Mimirin Midorihara and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Nyakkii Momoyama and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Ramurin Makiba and tickling her feet lots of times, then on December 10, 2012, Penny, Mitch, Ally and Butler Ashwell violently attacked Kikko Hayashida, Sakurako Koinuma, Marurin Sasaki and Mimirin Midorihara out in the public and got arrested and sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City for 14 days and got grounded on Christmas day, misbehaved at Wendy's and got sent to the cell in the Baron's Fortress in Haven City in 2013, kidnapping Sakurako Koinuma and tickling her feet lots of times, misbehaved at their grandmother's funeral, kidnapping Kikko Hayashida and tickling her feet lots of times, kidnapping Marurin Sasaki and tickling her feet lots of times, letting Shenzi, Ed and Banzai chase Marurin Sasaki, kidnapping me and tickling my feet lots of times, kidnapping Kirinta Kusano and tickling his feet lots of times, letting a pack of wolves chase Mimirin Midorihara, kidnapping Monta Kimura and tickling his feet lots of times, getting sent to bed early lots of times, kidnapping Patty Rabbit and tickling her feet lots of times, misbehaved at Burger King and got sent to Mexico, but they escaped from Mexico the next day, kidnapping Portia Porcupine and tickling her feet lots of times, stealing other students' lunches so many times, smoking weed at school, bringing beer into school, stealing other students' lunch money, letting a bear chase Mimirin Midorihara, making fake lockdowns, smuggling drugs in school, smuggling alcoholic drinks into school, spreading lies on the internet, putting bullying, insulting, swearing, fake, trash, garbage and racist comments onto innocent users' videos, getting F-s on their tests, quizzes and report cards, cheating off of students' other tests, bullying me and my friends and classmates, getting me and my friends and classmates arrested so many times, breaking their teacher's leg, misbehaved at Dairy Queen and got sent to Cuba, but they escaped from Cuba the next day, killing people, stole Hercules on VHS, stole The Hunchback of Notre Dame on VHS, in 2014, their behaviors got extremely worse, they harass Sophie the Otter and her friends and family, causing ultimate catastrophes at Lakeside School, sent the alien ship to China, carjacked Nyakkii Momoyama's Mitsubishi Eclipse and crashed it into a 3 story Japanese police station, sent a nuclear warhead to London, United Kingdom, bombed and completely destroyed the Lakeside School, killing over 3,000 students and 2,800 teachers and end up getting sent to Mental People's Home in Madison, Wisconsin on July 3, 2014, but they soon escaped from Mental People's Home on July 28, 2014, did drugs and drank alcoholic beverages with Rob, Alex, Maya, Mike, Pedro, Edro, Videogamenerd1000, Erika, Zara, Eddie K and Brandi and the Friends who all got sent to bed without supper and Penny and Mitch got sent to North Korea, but they escaped from North Korea by bombing Pyongyang with 2 highly explosive omega bombs, killing over 500 million civilians and 99.99% of the North Korean military the next day, released the Noobs from prison to destroy Challenge Island, Japan and have them kill me and my friends and classmates on August 2nd, 2014, went trick or treating while grounded, misbehaved at the Scared Straight Program, bombing several GoAnimate Omega Malls, killing 900 innocent quadrillion people, getting Sophie the Otter arrested, opened up a McDonald's, opened up a restaurant, got sent to Behavior Modifcation Camp, getting copyright strikes, watching Hercules with Warren Cook, getting terminated on YouTube and finally yesterday, they killed 500,000 people along with a 6 year old Japanese girl arctic fox named Machiko Matsuda and made Mimirin Midorihara cry over her death!" Male Japanese Judge: "OK, Kento Koshiba. That's enough. And what is the reaction?" Kento Koshiba: "Well, my reaction is that I hate these two kids. They are the worst Flipline Studios characters ever and my friends and I don't want to see them ever again!" Male Japanese Judge: "OK then. You may go return to your jury seat." Kento Koshiba: "Thank you, your honor." Koshiba returns to his jury seat with the others Male Japanese Judge: "Alright then. What is the decision?" Shimajirō Shimano: "Guilty!" Mimirin Midorihara:"Guilty!" Kento Koshiba: "Guilty!" Asako Kageyama: "Guilty!" Akio Toriyama: "Guilty!" Kikko Hayashida: "Guilty!" Sakurako Koinuma: Guilty!" Senichi Tanaka: "Guilty!" Male Japanese Judge: "Penny and Mitch, you both have been found guilty for murdering Kikko Hayashida's 6 year old twin classmate, Machiko Matsuda! You two will be sentenced to death by sending you both to the Attack on Titan world! Are there any last words before the guards take you two away?" News Man: "From GoAnimate National Network, the GNN news update with Shimatarō Shimano." Shimatarō Shimano: "Good evening and welcome to the GNN news. Our story tonight is about a boy named Mitch and a girl named Penny who both are facing the execution! Their last meals were fruits and vegetables. But they refused them. We go live from GoAnimate City." Sakura Shimano: "Most of the people from GoAnimate City are cheering up from Penny and Mitch's upcoming executions!" Goku: "We would like to see Penny and Mitch get eaten by Titans!" Sakura Shimano: "The people have taken over the city streets, cheering up for the executions of Penny and Mitch!" Chi-Chi: "Yeah, they're all set to die!" Sakura Shimano: "The executions shall be ready on Thursday at 7:50 P.M. next week. In association, the GNN news, Los Angeles." Bulma: "This is your cell with no bed, no toilet, no sink, no heating, no TV, no radio, no computer, no refrigerator, no shower, no bathtub and no air conditioner. You both will stay there until the day of your executions." Vegeta: "Goodbye forever." Week Later Vegeta: "Penny and Mitch, you both have visitors who want to see you two for the last time!" Big Pauly: "Penny and Mitch, we've talked to the police chief, he said that you both killed a quarter of GoAnimate City's population." day later Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Nyakkii Momoyama, Mitsuo Kawashima, Sakurako Koinuma, Senichi Tanaka, Kikko Hayashida and Akio Toriyama bring Penny and Mitch onto the Millennium Falcon and soon took off to the Attack on Titan world Shimajirō: "Do you both have any last words before you both get eaten by Titans?!" Penny: "No." Mitch: "We don't want to die!" Mimirin: "Okay, you both asked for it!" (The Titans eat Penny and Mitch. The TV static occurs followed by a technical difficulties sign) Trivia *This will use kevin6847's Big Pauly (with a punk's mouth), GH32143's Scooter (with lipstick, new eyes, and eyebrows), Coulden Pettit's Mitch (with buck teeth), Charlie TheMovieandVideoGameguy's Junie B Jones (with a mouth with lipstick added to her), and SpriteYes VeggieTalesNo's Penny (with her mother's GH32143 eyes) throughout the entire episode. *COC* A EGG U R will revive Penny and Mitch later. Category:Series Finale Episodes Category:Penny and Mitch Get Grounded Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show Category:2015 videos Category:Longest Videos